sixpointsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rothlessport
Rothlessport is one of the port towns that makes up the Six Points of Civilization. It is the largest of the Six Points in terms of population, and has the most varied population of the Six. Rothlessport also refers to occupied territory surrounding the port and several of the small islands several miles south of the mainland. It is also the only of the Six that is not connected to any of the others by land. Unlike the other five main ports, Rothlessport does not have any unique or specific goods that are traded throughout the Six. However, Rothlessport is the primary supplier of shipping services, and ensures that goods are transported between all of the Six safely and securely. Additionally, although Rothlessport is not home to very many Exploration Houses, it is home to the most famous: the Black Company. Culture The primary culture found in Rothlessport can be described in a single word: rugged. The general populace lead grizzled lives that are barely affected by the income the port makes through shipping and trading. Families of all races are found to live in Rothlessport, and each one has, for one reason or another, given up its native culture to match the one established by Rothlessport. Although life after the Ending War is difficult for all, the other members of the Six Points actively work towards improving the overall quality of life for its citizens. Rothlessport does not chose to do this. Instead, the government officials in charge of Rothlessport decided that the best course of action was to accept that life is difficult, and that those who manage to survive it are better off from their experiences. This mentality has caused a complete stagnation of the development of almost all peacetime leisure activities (with the exceptions being recreational drug use and recreational drinking). Exploration Houses Rothlessport is home to four primary Exploration Houses: the Black Company, the Order of the Setting Sun, Victory Coalition, and Gilly's Crew. Each of these has affected the identity of Rothlessport in some way, and has done some work in establishing Rothlessport as second-best in exploration. The Black Company By far the most famous exploration house within the Six Points of Civilization, the Black Company was founded in the pre-war era as a mercenary company. In its heyday, the Black Company was rumored to having a standing count of 10,000 mercenaries, and could call upon upwards of 2500 agents from across the globe. As of now, there is no way to verify the validity of these claims, although no current member of the Black Company who lived in the pre-war era has denied them. As of the most recent census (taken in 53 PW), the Black Company has 149 members registered, which makes it the 20th most populated Exploration House within the Six Points, and the second largest Exploration House in Rothlessport. It should be noted that the Black Company does not have a motto or central dogma listed, and its member registration ceremony has not been confirmed. Currently, the Black Company generates 11% of Rothlessport's domestic revenue, which places it as the 2nd most earning Exploration House within the Six Points (second only to Dawnstar). It is also rumored that the Black Company holds possession over three Arcana. Much like the rumors regarding its number of members during the pre-war era, there have been no outright confirmations or denials of this rumor. The Order of the Setting Sun Founded in 25 PW by Wulfgar Inman, the Order of the Setting Sun was the first official Exploration House to be established in the Six Points. Originally founded in Osport, the main location was moved to Rothlessport in 28 PW after Inman was exiled from the Six Points. Although Inman was exiled, his second-in-command, Forwin Tucker kept the spirit of this Exploration House alive and started anew in his hometown. The Order was founded with the intention of giving hope to the generation that had to grow up in the ruins of a once-rich world, and to inspire a feeling of intrigue in exploring the world that lay before them. In spite of the hardship that the Order faced in its early years, it maintains this central message to this day, and is kept alive by the motto: "As the Sun sets, We Rise!" The Order of the Setting Sun is officially listed as having possession of no Arcana, and, as of the death of Forwin Tucker in 33 PW, does not boast any particularly accomplished or famous members. In spite of that, the Order of the Setting Sun is the largest Exploration House in Rothlessport at 221 members, and its Meeting House is open to the public for general use. Victory Coalition One of the more recent Exploration Houses, Victory Coalition was founded in 43 PW by Rodger the Bacchanal, and was the first official Exploration House to originate in Rothlessport. According to Rodger, he decided to found Victory Coalition in response to, "the sense of apathy emanating from the Black Company, and the lack of sense from the Order the Setting Sun." When given the chance, the Bacchanal always makes sure to stress that, "The peace we live in now is an illusion. The idiots who think that they can spend their lives on vacation traveling the world are going to be sorry once the people of this world remember who they really are, deep down. And when that moment comes, I'm going to have my legion ready." Victory Coalition was founded with the express interest of teaching spry, young individuals the pre-war era ways of war and conflict. Members of the Coalition agree that this Exploration House acts more as a school than a traditional Exploration House, but still gives members the experience of being in one. Additionally, due to the unique structuring of Victory Coalition, official expeditions are infrequent, but at least 90% of its membership goes on each one. At 90 members, Victory Coalition is the third largest Exploration House in Rothlessport, and the 80th largest Exploration House in the Six Points Gilly's Crew Founded in 53 PW, Gilly's Crew is the newest official Exploration House in the Six Points. Created by 13-year-old Gilly Thompson, Gilly's Crew seeks to provide a sense of family and community for the homeless and orphaned children of Rothlessport. Very little is known about Gilly's Crew, outside of the official documentation, due to the Exploration House's recent development. What is known about Gilly's Crew is that it has ten people registered as members, which is the absolute minimum needed for an Exploration House, and that its listed Meeting House is Seahorse Tavern, a bar and tavern owned and operated by Gulgrin Gulford, someone not officially associated with Gilly's Crew. According to Thompson himself, though, Gilly's Crew has an unofficial member ship of "all the lonely kids in town Rothlessport," and that, "it ain't on the books, but my crew also runs this bar joint. Basically, I don't call my boys in to wreck up the place, and we get drinks and nuts for free." Should these claims be true, Gilly's Crew would have a membership of roughly 740, making it the largest Exploration House in the Six Points, and Gilly's Crew would be guilty of Second-degree Extortion, a crime punishable by four years in jail and up to 400 Blue Shillings in fines. Local authorities pay no mind to Gilly's claims, however, and bar owner Gulgrin Gulford has outright denied Gilly's claim regarding his establishment. He has said, though, that he finds no harm in Gilly and his "friends," and often gives them a free drink and meal from products that he would otherwise need to throw away. Thompson also claims that his Exploration House is in possession of an Arcanum, but unlike other claims, there has been no one to outright deny this one. However, due to the magnitude of the claim, many citizens of Rothlessport assume that this is another baseless boast meant to make Gilly's Crew seem more intimidating than it actually is.